


[双信]给平行宇宙的你(R18 Part)

by Monsteryyy



Category: Honey Potter&Ashin
Genre: M/M, 双信
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsteryyy/pseuds/Monsteryyy





	[双信]给平行宇宙的你(R18 Part)

“你很自恋哦。”陈信宏赖在他怀里，轻蹭着他薄薄的T恤。

 

“我哪有自恋，我不是很喜欢你吗？”Honey Potter捧着他的脸，在嘴角落下一个湿润的吻。

 

“你和我，不本来就是同一个人吗？”两人的嘴唇相贴，说话的时候像是有小虫爬过的酥麻感，这种难以言说的感觉让两人的脸颊都开始发烫。“你喜欢我，不就是喜欢自己吗？”

 

“彼此彼此吧。”Honey Potter没了跟他废话下去的耐心，用深吻堵住了对方喋喋不休的嘴巴，直到对方有些喘不过气来才松开。

 

“亲没够啊。”陈信宏红着脸推开他，长时间的亲吻让他的嘴唇充血发红，简直是引诱人犯罪的利器。不经意舔了舔尚且湿润的嘴角，更看得Honey Potter血脉贲张，眼神一黯，把陈信宏死死压倒在身下。

 

“阿信好诱人。”Honey Potter咽了下口水，低沉的嗓音分外性感，“好想犯罪。”

 

“哥哥你要干嘛……啊……”疑惑的尾音还没说出口，从下身突然传来的快感让他不知所措。

 

“我要干嘛？”Honey Potter俯下身，轻吮着他的耳垂，“干你啊。”

 

被他的垃圾话弄得害羞，陈信宏红着脸咬紧嘴唇，努力克制着不让呻吟声泄出口。

 

“阿信乖，叫出来嘛，我想听。”Honey Potter手上的力度又重了一些，陈信宏终于承受不住快感的折磨。眉头紧皱着，从喉咙深处不自控地哼出的几声呜咽却出卖了他的内心。

 

喜欢，想要更多。

 

“阿信喜欢哥哥吗？”Honey Potter手上的动作没停，另一只手在他身上游移着，抚摸到衬衫领口的时候不安分的解开了上端的几颗扣子。

 

“喜欢……喜欢哥哥……”陈信宏挣扎着转过头，不去迎合对方炽热的目光。

 

“我也喜欢阿信。”啃咬着他的锁骨，继续解开剩余的扣子，有些不怀好意的含住他胸前的一点吮吸着。“阿信给我更多好不好？”

 

“不……啊，哥哥……”白皙的皮肤早已被情欲冲刷得粉红，早已硬挺的下身出卖了他最后一分伪装的理智。

 

“阿信想要的，我知道，我也想。”Honey Potter动作利落的把对方和自己身上的衣物全部脱掉，两个人倒在沙发上赤裸相对。

 

用余光瞥了一眼两人相对的下身，陈信宏觉得自己的脸马上就要烧起来了，而Honey Potter还不紧不慢毫无章法地在他的身上乱摸。

 

“阿信也很想要对吧？”Honey Potter勾了勾手指，有个什么东西飞到了他的手心里。陈信宏想要看清那是什么，眼角却忽然落下一个吻。“等一下哦。”

 

陈信宏迷迷糊糊的，不知道他到底在说什么，正想要开口问，猛然间被身后一阵异样的感觉惊醒。

 

“哥哥你……”陈信宏涨红了脸，紧咬着嘴唇感受着对方修长的手指一点点进入自己的身体。一根、两根、再到三根，沾满了润滑剂的手指在紧致的甬道里进出着，努力开拓每一寸褶皱。这种从未有过的感受让陈信宏很慌乱，但不知为何也有着莫名的期待。

 

“你这种东西什么时候买的啊……唔嗯……”对方的手指在体内戳刺着，陈信宏想要挽回最后一点的尊严，嘴硬问他。

 

“就你去上课的时候啊，我在便利店买的。”Honey Potter喘着粗气回答，一边变化着手指的角度，朝着更深的地方探去。指尖擦过某一个突起的时候，明显感受到陈信宏抖了一下。

 

“这里？”不怀好意的按压，换来了索求的甜美呻吟。

 

“别闹了哥哥……”陈信宏看向他，猛然揽过他的脖子开始亲吻。“要做……就快一点。”

 

Honey Potter撤出了手指，后穴的空虚感弥散到全身。陈信宏委屈地看着压在自己身上的人一副玩味的神色。正打算抱怨，穴口便传来了惊人的热度。

 

“放松。”Honey Potter的语气不再是那般宠溺，反而是带上了一丝命令的意味。话音刚落，就缓缓推进他的身体。

 

“啊……哥哥……”不适感让陈信宏下意识地闪躲，无奈被Honey Potter死死扣住，只能被迫感受着对方粗长的硬挺逐渐侵占自己。

 

“乖，会很舒服的。”Honey Potter轻声安抚他，拨开了陈信宏被汗水浸湿的刘海，开始缓慢地摆动腰肢抽送着。

 

从未经历过情事的陈信宏此时可以说是不知所措——他连片子都没怎么看过欸！再说了，片子里面不都是男生在上吗！为什么自己……

 

来不及细想，身体的反应比脑子来的快，嘴边已经泄出几声细碎的呻吟，甚至随着对方的速度越来越快而愈发大声。可他不知道，这对于Honey Potter来说是一剂强力的催情剂，软绵绵的求饶只能换来更用力的抽插。

 

无法自控地发出更加甜腻的呻吟，勃发的欲望也终于释放，白色的粘稠沾在两人的小腹上，与染上粉红的肉体交织成色情的画面。Honey Potter加快了下半身的动作，低吼了一声在他体内释放。缓缓撤出时，白浊从红肿的小穴流出，陈信宏下意识伸手抹了一把，看了看手上不可描述的液体红着脸偏过头。

 

“阿信舒服吗？”Honey Potter坏笑着靠近他，想要亲一亲他的脸却被一把推开。

 

“你试试看被人……干这么久……”说到后来，陈信宏的声音越来越小，可不经意间翘起的嘴角还是暗示着主人在刚才那次性事中得到了无上的快感。

 

抱着陈信宏洗了澡，帮他吹头发的时候，Honey Potter发现男孩坐在那里昏昏欲睡。关掉吹风机后，陈信宏索性倒在他怀里睡了起来。

 

“乖，去床上睡。”

 

“不要……你陪我。”陈信宏没睁眼，嘟着嘴轻声撒娇，看得Honey Potter心痒痒，恨不得把他压在地上再来一次。

 

“好啦，陪你。”Honey Potter把陈信宏横抱起来，带着他回了房间。帮他掖好被角的时候，陈信宏突然伸出手拉住了他的衣角。

 

“哥哥陪我。”

 

Honey Potter哑然失笑，掀开被子躺在他的身边。小小的单人床显得拥挤，两个人肌肤相贴反而让人觉得心安。


End file.
